1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical device comprising a carrier substrate which carries electronic components and carries a conductor track structure for connecting the electronic components and on which is arranged an electrically conductive shielding element enclosing the conductor track structure and the components, wherein the shielding element comprises a first pot-like shielding part, which bears with its opening edge region on contact areas of a first surface of the carrier substrate, said contact areas being connected to a fixed electrical potential, and a second pot-like shielding part, which bears with its opening edge region on a second surface of the carrier substrate, and the shielding parts can be fixed on the carrier substrate by means of fixing attachments which engage into first cutouts of the carrier substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic and electrical apparatuses generate electromagnetic fields which can bring about malfunctions or failures of other electronic apparatuses.
Electronic circuits or circuit parts have to satisfy the legal EMC specifications. Even more stringent requirements often arise as a result of the area of use of the apparatus e.g. as a safety part in a motor vehicle.
In order to ensure the function of electronic circuits under the required EMC requirements, they have to be shielded with an electrically conductive metal housing. In this case, the housing must be closed as completely as possible. In order to obtain a sufficient shielding effect, the permissible maximum housing openings have to become smaller and smaller as frequencies of the electromagnetic radiation increase.
It may also be necessary to shield two or more circuit parts on the same circuit carrier from one another.
In an electrical device of the type mentioned in the introduction it is known for at least one fixing attachment to be present which can be latched into a cutout of the carrier substrate for the purpose of fixing the shielding part to the carrier substrate.